Fighting for Her
by RaveN MiZt
Summary: Ron and Herm are dating... but this is almost the end of their relationship. She will get with the emerald eyed boy...You'll like it!!! pleeez R&R. ***complete and edited!!!***
1. Discovering the truth

Fighting for her 

_A/N: Well this is a love triangle got it? R/Hr/H not very fluff but I think it's interesting. Now just read and review. I must tell you that I'm writing the prequel to this. It's complete, and edited, just made lil' changes. The plot's the same as it has always been._

Chapter 1: Discovering the truth 

"How're you this morning sweety?" asked a VERY happy Ron to a REALLY fed up Herm. He was at the common room, waiting for her girlfriend to come down her dorm.

"Oh yes fine Ron!, Let's go look for Harry" said Herm, trying to get out of his grip around her waist. 

"Gosh… ALWAYS Harry!" Now it was time for Ron to be fed up. 

"Sorry, I thought he was YOUR friend!" she replied in a sardonic tone

"Well… yes he is but… I want to be ALONE… I mean you and me. Just that." He was like apologizing and with some sort of puppy eyes. 

"Alright" she answered and kissed him on the forehead.

Herm and Ron were dating for more than three months. Ron seemed REALLY happy, shy at first but now accustomed to have his arm around her waist, the kisses and such thing sweethearts do. 

But things on Hermione's side weren't as clear as on Ron's. Maybe because girls are like that. Maybe just because she didn't felt the same way as…the truth to be told, as Ron did. 

"Hey Harry" said a cheerful Herm. She was at the common room, studying, as always. Harry came from the Quidditch practice, and came to her spot at the common room.

"Ummm Hallo, Where's Ron?" asked Harry, sounding some sort of worried.

"He's at his detention with Snape, remember?

"Yeah… can you help me with the Potions homework?

"The Polyalgae potion?" she said, rising her eyebrows at him.

"Yup… well I'm goin' upstairs… see ya later…" and he stormed up, to the boys dorm.

_"Yeah, see ya…"  thought_ Herm, sighing heavily.

When Ron came from his detention, and as he entered through the hole, he found his best friend and his girlfriend studying…They where very together reading from the same book. He went silently at the spot where they were.

"Hey guys, what are ya doin'?" he said giving a look to Harry, then to Herm. 

""Hey Ron, we were studying… How bout your detention?" asked a nervous Herm. She was biting her lip as she always did.

"Yeah it wasn't that difficult to help Filch cleaning the corridors… Snape was in good mood today… unbelievable… So What are you studying?"

"Potions… " said Herm, but Ron interrupted her

"May I study with ya? I'm going for my things…"

So there they were, studying with an out-of-place feeling Herm, a happy and jealous Ron and Harry… well Harry just tried to avoid feeling sick from all that "sweetheart" things (kisses, hugs and etc.) and trying to go as soon as possible. 

By the morning, they were at the great hall taking some breakfast. Ron and Herm were together, as supposed to be. And Harry… well he was with Seamus and other Griffindor boys. Draco Malfoy, as always, was looking and sneering in their direction. It was common. But maybe it was this time Ron was really near Herm or maybe he was just fed up with the lover's attitude, he stood up, curiously without his fellows, Crabbe and Goyle, and walked towards the Griffindor table, exactly where Ron and Herm where.

"Hey Weasel, Why don't you stop that, you're making sick the whole school with those _kisses and hugs_" he finished, sneering.

"Jealous stupid git?" 

"Of what? Of your _fortune_? Of your _mudblood_ _girlfriend?_"

But with that, Ron just threw over him and, started punching him on the face. Ron received some hits too but… well let's just say he didn't punch as hard as Ron did. Herm was looking, and was in some sort of shock. 

Just a couple of seconds and most of the Griffindor table had noticed what was happening. Of course Harry had already united Ron in the fight, and Herm tried to separate them, but finally, she united them too. It seems no proffesor had noticed them, may be they where somewhere else by that time. The thing is that when Proffesor McGonnagall finally reached the place the fight was, everyone was around it, mostly making bets about who'll win, others just looking with disbelief. She threw some sparkles to the ceiling, that sounded like bomb, and with that everyone stopped. There was a big silence

"Who started it?" she asked everyone with her severe voice. All the fingers pointed towards Harry, Ron, Draco, and Herm. 

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Mister Malfoy, go to my office." Was all she said. The, turned on her heels and went there, to her office, and followed by them. As they went out of the hall, the chatter started, like a low whisper, and then as always, everyone trying to know what really happened. 

When they entered the room, that it was like Dumbledore's office but much more smaller, they waited for Mcgonnagal to sit and give them their sentence.

"You know it's not allowed to fight in Hogwarts. And less like you did."

"But he started it" said Ron, pointing towards Draco.

"When my father gets to know this…" was all Malfoy could say

"We don't want to know what your father will say Mister Malfoy… And, as there's nothing else to say I'll give you your detentions,25 points less for each of your houses"

"But isn't fair, Malfoy started it, he provoked Ron and…" Harry tried to have a chance to prove their innocence, but there was no effect. McGonnagall closed her eyes and started thinking about a good detention for them. Perhaps the worse. Herm was silent, in a corner near the door, livid, and shocked.

"Miss Granger and Mister Potter will go to the Forbiden Forest, with Hagrid, at 9 this night, he will tell you what to do. Mister Weasley and Mister Malfoy will help Snape cleaning the dungeons this night at 9 as well. He will tell you more about it. You can leave."

And as they left, the three guys kept arguing about the fight and about the detentions they had. Herm just walked, half-conscious and being half-lead by Ron. 

"Seems the mudblood is scarred 'bout the forest… I'm sure she'll pee her pants as she gets there!!!!" he said, sneering as always.

Ron and Harry gave him such death glares, he thought it was better shut up.

The whole day was simply awful for the trio. But it wasn't quite awful as what awaited them for the night.

The were at the common room. Herm was reading as Ron and Harry played chess. After that, the boys played Exploding Snap, and after that, many other games as they waited for 9. 

"Hey guys, it's time for the detentions" finally said Herm

"Alll… riiight" said Ron, yawning, getting up and hugging her by the waist. Then, he kissed her in her forehead.

"I'm goin…" said Harry, also getting to his feet and walking to the portrait hole.

So, Ron went to the dungeons, not before kissing Herm, as they would never see each other again. ( I love you, my sweetie) and Harry and Herm walked to the forest.

**The end for now**

_D/C: Well… Everything you recognize belongs to Miss Rowling except Harry… (*hissing* Yesss girls he's mine… I'm Lady Starrynight, I made that scar…*evil grin*)_

_A/N: *as Lady Starrynight* read and review… if not… *points towards Harry's scar*_

_Flames will be used as…*checks the weather forecast, it says 30ºC* for now… nothing._

_30ºC= a lotºF_

_       = not much ºKelvin_

_Tell me if you want more!!!!_


	2. Jealousy and the end of a Friendship

Fighting for Her

A/N: At the first chapter we saw Ron going to the dungeons, and Harry and Herm going to the forest because of their detentions. Let's see what will happen.

Chapter2: Jealousy and the end of a Friendship 

Herm and Harry reached Hagrid's hut, and he was already out with Fang, his dog. 

"ye'll have ta lok for the Golden Squirrel right? Let's go!" he seemed really cheerful to have them there. But also reminded them that if they found it, they'll have to send some yellow sparkles to the sky, and red if they were in danger. Pointed which way they had to go through and went by the other one, quickly followed by Fang. 

As they entered the forest, they could feel how dark and cold it was. It was really gloomy since there was no moon nor stars this night. Harry was leading and Herm was almost shivering. 

Herm's POV (thoughts are in _black_) 

She took his arm though she knew she shouldn't… but there was a GOOD excuse for it, she felt cold and was scared.

**_"God, he's not shivering…not even scared…"_**

"Is it you Herm?" he asked, maybe worried about her.

"y-y-es" she was REALLY shivering. She had left her cloak and her sweater in her dorm.

They didn't talk much more. But he kept asking if she was Ok. She always lied she was, till she started sneezing. Then, Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

**_"Maybe Ron told him to look after me… Gosh, I can take care of my own! But being like this…"_**she couldn't repress a smile. 

After two hours of being like that, I mean, Harry's arm around her, they saw yellow sparkles in the sky. That meant Hagrid had found the golden squirrel. They went to the spot, still with his arm in her shoulder.

**_"Hope Ron never gets heard of this…"_**

"I 'ave foun' the golden squirrel… let's return to the castle…" He said, showing them the animal. It's fur glowed and lit the spot they were. But the glow was fading. The animal was dead.

Harry's POV (thoughts are in _black_) 

He left Herm at the common room. She stormed up to her dorm. She had been shivering the whole time they were in the forest till he put an arm around her shoulders. 

**If he gets to know, he's gonna kill me for even touching her girlfriend. I was supposed to TAKE HER of her. Nothing more…Gosh *sigh*…He's SO jealous…**

He went up, to his dorm. It was late night, and everyone was sleeping. He went to the bathroom, and when he returned, he saw Ron, standing by the window and looking at him with some sort of death glare.

"I need to talk to you" he said, in some sort of deep tone.

**"How did he get to know about it… besides, it was NOTHING… I was taking care of her, as he told me to."**

Harry felt sort of guilty, and tried to convince himself he hadn't done nothing wrong, but he wasn't successful

"But in another place" Ron said, as in an afterthought.

They went to the Common room, which was deserted and the fire of the chimney had long ago died. There were only ashes left from what had been a warm, merry fire. The place looked dark, gloomy.

"I know both of us want the best for her do we?" he started the conversation that seemed to end in something not very good.

**"_What is he talking about? I hate when he gets this jealous…"_**

"Herm? Well yes, of course I do… she's…"

"I know she's more than your friend"

"But Ron…she's YOUR girlfriend. I would never cheat you with her and you know it…." Harry said rising his eyebrows

"But I've seen you… you both…millions of times… she's not happy with me the way she's with you."

"Ron…nothing's going on between both of us Get it?"

"Don't lie to me!" Ron yelled. "I know it"

"Ron, you've gone mad! You're imagining things that ain't real!"

"Then… if you say it's not real…get away from her… I never want to see you with her again Got it?" he finished in a tone Harry thought it sounded it was a more than a warning… Ron had gone too far this time.

"Ron if you're are threatening me I swear…" Harry was REALLY fed up with Ron's jealousness. 

"What? Are you gonna kill me or something? I'm shaking!!" Ron said in a VERY sardonic tone. 

Harry and Ron were about to punch each other when suddenly they heard some steps. They came from the girl's stairs. It was Herm. She was still in normal clothes and had a big interrogation sing in her eyes and face. She went towards them, who had already put down their fists and they had "angel" faces, their hands at the back.

"So it was you who where yelling… Could you please shut up and go to bed for God's sake?" she said before yawning.

"I'll walk you to yours SWEETIE" he said, taking her from her waist and looking at Harry more than her.

**_"I'm gonna KILL him…How dares he to threaten me!? I gave him the guts to tell her and now… He thinks I'm cheating…Gosh… he's sick of jealousy."_** Harry thought as he punched his pillow. It was more than 3 o'clock by now and he was still furious with him.__

But someone opened the curtains around his poster bed. It was a girl, dressed in a white night gown. 

"What the heck are you doin…?"

"shhhh… I can't believe him… what he said to you…"

"How did you…?"

"I heard both of you. The whole conversation. Till you started to fight"

"Gosh… I would've killed him…" he said with an evil grin

"It's not the idea…"she had a mischievous grin on her face

"But he thinks we're cheating on him…"

"He gets very jealous of you… he hasn't changed. Remember at 4th year?" she dropped that grin, although Harry thought it looked really beautiful with it.

"Yup…and now you should really go to bed…"

"I know, just I wanted you to know you're still my friend…"

"Shut up would you?" Seamus' voice could be heard from the other side of the room. He sounded pretty annoyed.

"I better go… I don't want to know what will happen if he catches me round here…"

"What will happen TO ME if he catches you round here you mean…"

He knew what was she talking about. If she was caught with him… come on Ron couldn't do anything to him. He was just trying to sound threatening, brave… Or not?

But all of sudden, she knelt, and kissed his cheek.  She just muttered good-bye and left. Harry, instead was sort of confused, as the time in the Platform 9 ¾ in his 4th year…in his 5th…in his 6th… It had that effect on him. The same every time. Curious thing…maybe Ron wasn't JUST imagining things…

**The end for now.******

A/N: Well…um I want to thank Harry's sweetie220 coz she was my first reviewer. Anywayz, I need some feedback…what do you want this story to end like?  Review and tell me!!! PLEEEZ REVIEW!!!!

D/C: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR. Harry doesn't belong to her *shooks her head* HE IS MINE!!! Sorry girls.*winks*


	3. Undercover

Fighting for Her

A/N: FINALLY!!! The 3rd chapter. Well…at the 2nd one we left Harry REALLY confused because of Ron's warning, but most of all, because of lil' Herm…she's mixing up things but well…*drums* CHAPTERRR 3

Chapter 3: Undercover Harry's POV. (thoughts are in black) 

A week later, things were going worst. And, true to be told, he had been visited by her everyday around midnight, and they just talked…and studied… till someone yelled at them to shut up, and Herm left. It was curious. By the day, she was the perfect girlfriend for Ron. And by the night, she went with Harry. 

But this night, they had gone too far. He woke up around 3 o'clock in the morning looking around the dark room. The loud snoring of Seamus could be heard and someone, maybe Dean, had left the window open. He got up and went to close it. As he returned, he found that Herm was there, sleeping like a little angel.

**_"What is she doing here…?_****"**

He decided it was better to carry her to her dorm. She was really beautiful while sleeping. 

He walked there, with her in his arms. He opened the door carefully, trying not to wake the other girls, who'll spread the gossip all around the school if they caught him there, holding a sleepy Herm. He really knew this girls and how they'd be delighted to have such good gossip to talk about. 

He glared at each of the four-posters, all of them with the curtains closed. But finally found one that was empty. It was by the window, so the moonlight bathed it with its silvery light.

She placed her in her bed, kissed her forehead. She did look beautiful in the moonlight…but he was too noble to cheat over Ron. He was about to leave, thinking if Ron really deserved such a good girl like Herm, when a hand took his, and dragged him back. It was Herm, that had awaken, a sleepy look on her chest-nut eyes and a dreamy smile drew in her lips.

Herm's POV 

She knew this had to be a dream. Come on… Harry taking her to her dorm? And kissing her forehead? It WAS impossible. So she dragged him back. He knelt beside her, and stuck his gaze in her eyes. But then, she looked around. There was everything she knew, the trunk and her books spread all over the floor in the other side of her bed…and she had a terrible headache. So it wasn't a dream…

**_"Gosh!!! If someone saw us!!! I'm lost!"_**

But with Harry so near her, it was quite impossible to be that worried about Ron….about everything… She wanted to… she couldn't put a finger on it…but she felt like she needed to be…She needed a kiss. She could barely remember when was the last time Ron had TRULY kissed her. She couldn't do it…things would go even worse. But his lips…

"Come on Herm…control yourself…you can't be kissing anybody…but he's not ANYBODY…he's your friend…and he's handsome…and nice to you…and brave…and sexy…"

She couldn't stop herself anymore. She put her hands the back of his neck and pushed him to her, and pressed his lips onto hers. It was good to feel his tongue in her throat, he kissed a thousand, no, a million times better than Ron did. Perhaps it was because she hadn't been kissed like that long time ago…Seems he understood, because, after she stopped, he continued the kiss, into an even better one as she pushed him over her to the bed. He put his hands over her waist, stroking her stomach. They kept kissing, looking into each other's eyes. No one said a word. Just continued. Herm closed the curtains of her bed to hide them from the other girls, and keep them safe in the darkness of the room, between the shadows.

That morning, there was one empty bed at the boy's dorm. It was Harry's. He had slept at Herm's, but no one knew it, but their selves. No one had barely noticed he was missing. This was REALLY going far and far from a cute, pure friendship. It wasn't JUST that from a long time ago. 

In the girl's dorm, they missed Herm waking them up early, and throwing water over their faces, and bothering to hurry up. Indeed, she was still sleeping. 

But inside those curtains, happened another thing.

"Herm, I must go…" He said in just a whisper

"I know, but you've to wait them, till they leave, if not…"

"Ron will catch us…I know but…What if you just tell him?"

"I can't! I can't do that. He'll hate me forever!"

He just lowered his gaze. Then, as to cheer him up, she kissed him. He stroke her hair as she put her hands at the back of his neck.

"He's so different from Ron, he's so tender…it's like he needed to be loved…and he asking for it… to me…those eyes…"

They broke up the kiss when they heard the door being closed with a big thud. They opened the curtains when suddenly, one of the girls at the dorm, Isabel Gomez, went out of the bathroom. She almost fainted with what she saw, and was about to scream when Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Isabel… we can explain…" was the first Herm managed to say. Not very original though.

But Isabel, who was a transfer girl from Spain that had arrived in their 6th year and friend of Herm, tried to speak, her voice muffled by Harry's hand. She kicked Harry's… well, his PART. He quickly let her go, and covered well… you know what I'm talking about do you?

"Herm…you, with Harry, the whole night together…I can't believe you're cheating Ron…and with his best…"

"Don't say a thing about this Right?"

"Don't worry Herm, the secret's safe with me…now get out of here before any of the girls return…Sorry Harry but I had to…Go Herm and do whatever you have to. And you boy, come with me. Nobody can see you getting out of here."

So they did as she said. For the meantime, it was the best thing to do. To trust in this Spanish girl. Harry was still unable to speak because of Isabel's kick.

So another week passed of secret meetings at midnight in the boy's dorm. Ron didn't seem to notice what was going on. Isabel was a great help for them. She could control Ron, it was obvious she had a crush on him, but didn't hate Herm, for some strange reason. When he stayed awake late at night at the common room, she stayed with him too, and flirted with him as much as her girl power could do. And, as she flirted with him, Harry and Herm where together, hidden from the world, in the middle of the darkness, in and undercover love.

The end… till this headache stops 

D/C: I owe it all to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling, if not, I would not be here, writing. She owns all you recognize, but Harry is still mine (yesss). 

A/N: REVIEW!!! I NEED IT!!! PLEEEZ I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!


	4. Almost Discovered

Fighting for Her

A/N: Well, we left our couple, hiding from Ron, and Isabel flirting him, who hasn't even noticed what's going on yet. Or has he? We'll have to see at the…*drums again* 4th chapter!!! Before you read, I must tell you that when Herm and Harry where found by Isabel the last chapter, they WERE NOT undressed RIGHT?!

I read all the reviews you send… THANX Y'ALL!!!

Chapter 4: Almost discovered 

3 weeks had passed since Harry and Herm started this secret meetings. It was a Saturday when, in the boy's dorm, Neville almost discovered them. They had left the curtain slightly open and Neville, hearing some voices, peered through it. Fortunately, Seamus just came in yelling and arguing with Dean about quidditch and football and god-knows-what else. He turned to see what was all that yelling while Herm closed the curtains. 

"I think we should change our meeting place…" she said in less than a whisper in his ear.

"Where then?"

"At Myrtle's bathroom?"

But they heard a girls voice, talking to a boy's. It was none other than Ron and Isabel, who was trying to keep Ron out of the boy's dorm. 

"Right…"

They hid together every night to talk, study and do some sweetheart things.(A/N: nothing bad you sewer minds) 

And, after almost being caught by Neville again, (Herm had left her books, her shoes and her sweater at the boy's dorm) at Monday they went to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Shhhh…she'll discover us…" Harry whispered, pulling the door carefully for Herm.

"I know…but where's she?"

"May be at the last cabin…"

She sat a the edge of a sink, and looked at Harry, who was peering into the cabins for the ghost. 

"No where in sight…honey" he was still whispering

"don't get used to it… you make a mistake and we are lost!"

"but still… you're my honey"

He put a hand on her knee, and started kissing her neck, as he carefully made his way to her mouth, and placed the other hand on her waist. It was beautiful, romantic…till someone opened the door. 

"Oh my…"

"Geeeez….my gosh!!"

They were 2 Ravenclaw girls from 3rd year. As the whole school knew what was supposed to be going on between Ron and Herm, they were taken aback with what they saw. 

Harry immediately approached them, slightly pink, as well as Herm. 

"Don't go, we can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain. You're cheating with you're best friend's girlfriend!!!" one of them said.

"But I think we'll keep the secret…Sally… what do you think?" this second girl seemed much more nicer than the first one.

"But Roxie…I thought…"

"Please Sally I beg you…" Harry was kneeling in front of her. She turned as red as Ron does…maybe a million times redder.

They agreed, and left. Herm started giggling madly. Harry just stared at her.

"Why are you giggling?" He said looking down, to himself.

"That girl…that girl has a crush on you!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!" she burst out laughing

"Any problem with it? I thought you …"

"I think he's really cute…and gorgeous" said a voice that came from one of the cabins. It was none other than Moaning Myrtle…

"God no!… Please don't tell anybody!!!" Harry reached the cabin and begged at her.

"But you'll have to do ONE thing for me…" She said closing her eyes and putting her lips as if to give a kiss. Herm was in the floor, laughing hysterically. Harry, in the other hand, was about to throw up his dinner. He glanced from Myrtle to Herm, and from Herm to Myrtle. There was no way out. Myrtle was leaning towards him with her eyes still shut…It was the end for him…

"Mwahahahahaha" Herm's laughter was heard everywhere. She wasn't laughing because of… the kiss…no she was laughing because, after kissing the ghost, Harry stormed to the cabin next to Myrtle's one and…well shut the door.

"It wasn't like that…I really liked it…"said the ghost, feeling sort of hurt.

Suddenly, someone came in. It was Lavender, quickly followed by Parvati. They saw Herm laughing hysterically on the floor as Myrtle went to her usual cabin crying as she used to.

"What's going on?" It was Lavender who asked, looking at Herm like she was an odd kind of nasty insect.

"It's that…nothing you care about girls…" She had to hide the reason…this were the kind of girls who could spread the gossip faster than they could breathe. 

"Well, anyways I think Myrtle started crying again…the floor is all wet as well as you" Parvati said, helping Herm to her feet. And it was true, her back was soaking wet. 

"All right girls I'M GOING WITH YA!!!" she said the last louder for Harry to know. She couldn't say she was staying, they would suspect something.

This had been TOO much. Being caught by 3 people (or ghosts) was simply TOO much. So, during the Charms class next day, they sent each other bits of papers, with the message (A/N: well you know…) and decided to go to the closet by the Entrance Hall. 

After a month of hiding, and always being found by different people, and always changing the place where they'd meet, almost the whole school knew. But no one said a word about it. And, from Harry's part, he had kissed all the girls that had caught them and wanted to as well as Herm had did the same to the boys, making Harry jealous at first. All for be kept undercover. 

In the meantime, Isabel controlled Ron, and laughed as she was told what happened after they were caught. But, seriously, it was funny to hear that, after kissing a ghost, Harry almost died, or that Herm brushed frantically her teeth after kissing Archie Todwall, a Hufflepuff 5th year. 

But still, they weren't able to tell the only one who didn't know a thing about this. RON. Just imagining his reaction made shivers run up and down her back, as he had grown more jealous of Harry, and got more angry each time they had a fight. It was surprising how much he knew about the Dark Arts, and how he, when was angry , turned immediately into a dark boy, who you could fear of.

THE END FOR NOW 

D/C: Well, everything you recognize belongs to JKR… but I have a question: DO I HAVE TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME??? But the thing that I DO like saying is that… YES HARRY IS MINE!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! **]o****)** (I'm an insane girl who needs a faster processor for her so beloved computer… **x__x**…)

A/N: Well…ummm there's nothing to say but PLEEEEEZ R&R!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!


	5. Fighting for Her

Fighting for Her

_A/N: well, we left our couple hiding, and having MANY (and I mean it) MANY problems because they are found everywhere. So now read the 5th but not the last chapter. R&R!!!!!!_

**Chapter 5: Fighting for Her**

"…I think we can't continue like this Ron…I no longer love you I…" Herm was trying to tell Ron everything.

"Stop, stop, stop. You can't say it like that. Be more TOUCH right?" Isabel 

Isabel and Herm were at an empty classroom practicing a good way of telling him everything. But none of them seemed a good idea. It seemed impossible to find any.

"Listen to this Herm…-I think we can't stay like this anymore. I know you're in love with other girl…you know that Isabel…-"

"What?" Herm was taken aback.

"No girl…it just sounds good for what you need to say…What do you think Harry?" Isabel turned a bit pink although she had a tanned skin. Harry was at one of the corners, listening to their babbling. By now, he was almost asleep.

"uuuh…what?" he was yawning.

"Never mind sugar… and what do you think about this? …" and whispered something in Isabel's ear.

"Ummm…I'm going…to do some…homework. YES SOME HOMEWORK!!..." she pronounced each syllable slowly, and then walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Herm alone.

"*yawn* I thought she'd never leave…"Harry was laying on the floor

"Don't be that harsh to her, she's trying to help" She knelt by him, and stroke his dark, messy hair. She was pretty worried of what could happen after Ron got to know…in a bad way.

"He's gonna be OK…"he said now kneeling by Hermione. She lowered her gaze, and he started kissing her neck.

Suddenly someone opened the door and stormed in. It was Isabel. 

"What…what's the matter?" said Herm, quickly getting out of Harry's grip.

"Ron's looking for you…He saw you weren't at bed, as well as Harry, and put two and two together…well and now he's at the common room…"she was panting and said this really quickly.

"Let's go Harry…"Herm was MORE than worried now…

"God Herm, go to the common room RIGHT NOW!" she was really nervous about the situation with Ron, and Herm, now understanding the whole thing, stormed out of the room.

"He's mad at you!!!" Isabel yelled, but too late, they were gone. 

She found herself running to the common room. Just a last staircase and she'll be there. By the time, she thought if Ron maybe mad at everyone, as he used to when he had bad days. She was the only one who could calm him down. But maybe this time not even her would be able to do it.

"Rytupira" she said to the fat lady. "god, I need to think…"

But it was too late to think about some good excuse. As she stepped in, saw him. He was there, looking out a window, alone. Everyone had gotten to sleep by now. He seemed darker than ever, his hair lit by the moonlight and his eyes barely seen. Only a little glisten made you think they were there.

"Good, good, good. Our little lovers finally arrive…"he said in a cold voice.

"Look Ron, we were going to tell you just that…"Herm said in no more than a whisper

"I already knew it. AGES AGO… What do you think I am? I'm not stupid. I could see how you looked each other, and every night I pretended to be caught by Isabel…but I knew that, as I was with her, YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!"

"I think we should talk when you are a bit calmer…"

"We're not going to talk Harry. Since fourth grade you've ruined my life. First, at 4th grade, I wanted to be at the tournament but NO. Then Lavender. You knew I had a crush on her… but NO. Then at 5th grade, we fought with The Dark Lord…I was pretty injured, even more than you were. But all the attention was for you, all the professors just listened to YOU. Although I had saved your life and stunned Him. And now Harry, you went too far. Took away the thing I loved the most, and tell me to be calm at it? I am not jealous. It's you always taking away from me what's mine. But now, I found someone that really appreciates me, and knows how is it to be no more than a shadow, and to loose"

By now Herm was crying, apart in one of the seats. Harry just looked at Ron, some sort of taken aback, angry and confused at the same time.

"I didn't know… you thought that…"

But all of sudden, the chimney lit up from nowhere. The flames grew up, about 2m high and turned a deep green, mixed up with black. Ron was looking at them, smiling evilly as they grew.

"Ron…what's this about…" Harry was now worried about what will happen. This just didn't smell like a common duel. Or as common as you fight with your friend.

From the flames, emerged a pair of feet, then, two hands with long, white fingers. And finally, the head.

"Voldemort? Ron don't tell me you…"

"hahahaha…Yes I am Harry, a dead-eater, and proud of it. I'm second in command now, He has given me all the power I needed…for you life" He said, laughing evilly.

"And when…when did you…?"

"When you never expected it…Do you like my plan huh? I trapped you. As simple as that" Voldemort had his hand over his shoulder.

"But remember where are we? At Hogwarts. Dumbledore will catch you…and that's your end…I doesn't seem as perfect as you thought huh?" Harry tried to sound brave, but it's shocking to know your best friend is betraying you with your archenemy. 

"Ron!!! Why are you doing this!? Can't you remember what we had agreed?!" this was Herm, crying and shouting at him. 

"Shut up you bitch…you'll be the first one to die!"

"You had changed so much Ron…I never thought you would fall as low as this…" She was hurt. And disappointed. She lowered her head.

"Expelliarmus!" This was Harry. He had started the duel. 

And there she was, hurt and disappointed. No one could've imagined Ron, and especially Ron would even think of being a dead-eater. But there he was, standing by Voldemort, as a father and his son, fighting with Harry.

"flammaclammo!" Ron had casted some flames, no even wand needed, and threw it to Harry. He was pretty injured. 

He casted a shield, that protected him from them, and immediately broke up. He always glanced at her.

"Are you okay…?" he kept asking.

But she wasn't. Voldemort had casted over her a levitating charm, which made her float, and wasn't able to get out of them. 

"pluviflamma" This was Voldemort, who casted this exactly over Herm. A rain of flames fell over her. But still, she was conscious. 

Isabel stormed into the common room. She ran, hiding at the back of the seats, and got at where they were fighting. But she couldn't pass. There was a shield camp, that enclosed them. 

Then, Voldemort whispered something to Ron, he nodded, and the Lord disappeared. 

"So now you're alone…" this was Harry, his arm bleeding.

"You still think I don't have the powers to fight you?... armeflarmma!!"

Harry felt his right hand burn. And it was his wand. He dropped it.

"Gave up so early?...If that's what you want… Aveda Kedav…"

But Harry punched his nose, making him drop his wand. 

"Not yet…!"Harry said as he punched Ron's eye.

As the two boys fought, someone had released Herm. She fell, and turned. It was Isabel, who had been able to pass through the shield camp. 

"How…?" was the first Herm could get up to say

"Some Dark Magic I learnt at Spain. God, they are gonna kill each other!"

Herm looked at her feet. It was Ron's and Harry's wands.

"Keem 'em!" Isabel said.

By the time, Ron and Harry punched each other as hard as they could.

"You knew I was in love with her…but took her away from me…"this was Ron, his nose bleeding

"But she wasn't. And you knew it, and still, obligated her to be with you. You made her suffer…"

"I can't watch them kill each other anymore!!! I'm going…"Herm was desperate. But it's tragic to see both of your best friends fighting…for you.

"No you're not…they'll kill you if you get in the middle of them!!! you can't be that impulsive!!!"

"I can't believe you did this just for power…" Harry said as they fought. He punched Ron so hard in the stomach, and he did it again, and again, and again. He was barely conscious by now. The shield camp was disappearing slowly.

"That's for Herm…and for me." He said standing up and looking at him disappointed.

Herm was now crying, and being calmed by Isabel, of course with no effect. Isabel ran towards Ron, whose eyes were still open.

"Ron, answer me!!!"

But there was no response. She casted a levitating spell on him, and took him to the Infirmary wing.

Harry was now with Herm, who was still crying knelt on the floor. It's REALLY hard to see your friends fight and suffer just for you. It's something you really don't want to see.

He wiped her tears off, making her lift her gaze. Her chest-nut eyes met his.

"I never thought Ron could do that…"he said

She didn't say a word, just took his hand onto hers and hugged him.

"ouch!" he was pretty injured from the fight.

"Come on honey, I'll get you to the Infirmary wing…" she helped him to his feet and through all the path to the Infirmary.

_D/C: everything you recognize belongs to JKR except Isabel…and Harry. Yes, he IS mine!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha (well what do you want, it's REALLY late… my parents are at a wedding, and me, here in front of this slow computer…)_

_A/N: There's one chapter left…so tell me if you liked this fight…R&R…it's so important to me…I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Pleeeez send me reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Apologizing

**Fighting for Her**

_A/n: And finally...the final chapter. Yes, there's a lil' bit left. This is short but I think it must go in the story…Hope you enjoy!!_

**Chapter 6: Apologizing**

"God! You too dear?!" It was a scared Madame Pomfrey, who immediately took Harry to a bed. "Wait here…" She quickly left, mumbling if they would ever learn to be careful. 

But, at the other side of the curtain, there were two people. Maybe Ron and Isabel. And they were talking.

"How's Herm?"

"Don't worry sweetie, she's Ok…"

"And what about Harry, I must talk to him"

"you should rest…"

"But tell them…"

"Yes…I will sweetie…"

"That I wasn't…I didn't fight…"

"You just sleep Right?"

And suddenly, Madame Pomfrey entered with some ointments and cotton. 

"Um… Dear…let me see your arm… You'll have to take off your shirt… and girl…please leave…"And Herm was pushed outside, where Isabel was. 

"Hey Herm…someone needs to talk to you…" she said nodding towards Ron's bed. She dragged her there.

"But…I think…he should…" she didn't want to go. Although he was her friend too, what he'd done wasn't umm…friendly got it?

"Hey Herm…ummm…I'm sorry…" he said, lowering his gaze as she entered.

"It's all you have to say? Just I'm sorry? God, you almost killed Harry…and me and all you can say is I'm Sorry?!"

"But it wasn't me"

"So who then? Your mysterious twin brother or what?!"

"I knew you would react like that…but believe me…" he sighed heavily, a painful sigh and continued "It was You-Know-Who"

"You're trying to tell me you where under a Imperius curse made by You-Know-Who?

"He was going to kill Harry…I couldn't control myself…I'm not a dead-eater, look…" and he rolled up his sleeve, to show he didn't have the Dark Mark. 

"Ron…" It was hard to believe, 6 months ago he had turned keen to the Dark Arts. Now, although he was injured, he seemed cheerful and childlike, as it was supposed to be, as he was. "I…believe you…" and hugged him, not as his date, just like his best friend. 

"Herm…I think Harry needs you more than I do…" He said in a whisper in her ear. She was taken aback. Then, smiled at him, and kissed his forehead.

As she got out to Harry's bed, she could see Isabel and Ron where kissing. 

"So that was why…good Isabel, you saved my conscience…" she thought as she went with Harry.

When he reached him, he was sleeping, a smile drew in his lips, she kissed his forehead, and left, Madame Pomfrey was dragging her out. She found Isabel going out too, with a huge smile that showed her white teeth. She hugged Herm.

"I can't believe it, he asked me out!! Thanks Herm!!!"

So, after all, this year would end in a normal way.

**THE END!!!**

_D/C: All the HP characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling except Harry. Yesssss he's mine!!!*blows kiss and winks* well, and Isabel Gomez the Spanish girls that finally got her date with the red-headed boy, belongs to me too…hope I don't have any relative with that name… well bye!!(first Spanish surname I could think of anywayz…)_

_A/N: NO!! don't go yet!!! You MUST review first. If not, I'll put an Imperius curse over you and make you review…MWAHAHAHA!!! *points to everyone with her wand* Geeeeeez I'm scary, I'm evil, I'm gloomy, I'm bad…I'm *thinks for a moment* I'm The-Girl-That-Must-Never-Be-Called-By-Her-Real-Name-Coz-Everyone-Is-Afraid-Of-Her-Except-Her-Dog. Geeeeez that's a long name…Now R&R! I need reviews…they're an important part of my diet did you know? They'll make me more beautiful than I already am…*thinks if she should be writing every nonsense that she thinks of…* Well umm…BYE R&R GUYS!!!!!!!!_

_I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. THANX!!!_


End file.
